Iron Man
Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C | 4-B | High 6-A | 4-A Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown here.), Flight, Technological Manipulation (Shown here. Shownhere. Shownhere.), Hacking, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Ray. Also, shown here.), Duplication (Shown here.), Limited Power Nullification (Via Zero-Point Energy Bubbles and Neutrino Rays), Transformation, Regeneration (High-Low here, High-Mid for his armors by mentally reassembling them after they have been blown to pieces), Paralysis Inducement (Sonics emit a frequency that puts the human brain into shutdown, taking out a wide variety of superheroes), Resurrection (Resuscitates Crimson Dynamoand Extremis means the armor can only be used by Tony, as it is jacked into him on a genetic level), Shapeshifting (Hologram masking allows Iron Man to disguise himself), Information Manipulation (Channels data, emergency signals, and satellite reconnaissance from every law enforcement, military and intelligence service in the world directly into his head. Extremis allows Tony Stark to process information at light speed on a certain level, but is still limited to normal thought processes in others. He also has enhanced endurance, restorative ability, and motor functions. Easily goes through people’s records. Shown here.), Summoning (Summons the armor remotely), Shock and Heat Manipulation Absorption(Can absorb heat to add to his own power source. Absorbs some of a bomb's shockwave into his own power source.), Fire Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here.), Status Effect Inducement (Shown here. Shown here.), Heat Manipulation (Shown here. Shown right here.), Acid Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here.), Light Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here. Shown here. Shownright here. Shown here.), Sleep Manipulation (Shown here. Has tranquilizer gas. Shown here.), Surface Scaling (Shown here. Also shown right here.), Information Analysis (Shown here. Shown here. Is capable of analyzing Doom's armor. Shown here.), Metal Manipulation ( Shown here. Also shown here.), Absolute Zero (Shown here. Shownhere. Shown here.), Deconstruction (Shown here. Shown here.), limited Vibration Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here.), limited Blood Manipulation ( Shown here.), Poison Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here.), Matter Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here.), limited Teleportation (Shown right here. Shown here.), Preparation (Shown here.), Stealth Mastery (Shown here. Shownright here. Stealth suit. Shown here.), Explosion Generation (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here.), Smoke Manipulation (Smokescreen.), Attack Reflection (Shown here. Shown here. Shown here.), Plasma Manipulation ( Shown here.), Self-Destruction (Shown here.), Intangibility (Shown right here.), Magic (Shown here.), Data Manipulation (Shown here.), Biological Manipulation (Shown here.), Pain Manipulation (Shown here.), Gravity Manipulation (Shown here. Shown here, here, andhttps://imgur.com/EAVLylD here].), possibly limited Transmutation (Shown here.), Weather Manipulation(Shown here ,also.), Portal Creation (Shown here.), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Shown here.), Energy Absorption (Shown here here.), Vehicular Mastery (Shown here.), limited Time Manipulation(Shown here.), Time Travel (Shown here.), Precognition (Shown here.), Damage Reduction (Shwon here.), Transformation Negetation (Shown here.), Corruption Negetation (Shown here, here, and here.), Empathic Manipulation (Shown here.), Acupuncture (Shown here.), limited Density Manipulation (Shown here.), limited Telepathy (Shown here and here.), limited Memory Manipulation (Shown here, here, and here.), Camouflage (Shownright here. Shown here.) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Solar System level (Briefly fought against Worldbreaker Hulk) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable, if not superior to all his previous armors, such as Model 50, which one-shot the Hulkbuster, Model 40, that managed to make The Hulk scream in pain, and Model 31, which stomped She-Hulk) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (He performed the feat in an older model) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed (Can travel to the Moon within a picosecond, as this armor is designed for intergalactic space travel) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Continent Class| Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Solar System level (Can withstand attacks from the Hulk) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power. Presumably limitless (With Extremis, this means practically never) Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of tens of kilometers to planetary. Standard Equipment: Various armors Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius level intellect. Designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world-renowned businessman, skilled battle tactician and strategist, decades of combat experience against lots of different types of enemies. Supergenius with the Extremis enhancements that allow him to process information at a much faster rate than a normal human. Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: R.T. node: Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user. The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. Nick Fury's Intel classified him as power level 9. * Energy Emanation: The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. * Electrical Fields Detection: As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. * Magnetic Force-Field: The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. * Levitation: The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. Psychic Shield: Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive. Crystallized Iron Armor: His armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nanotubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. The suit's shielding is even capable of resisting a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, and magic. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geothermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge and can also be used for strength augmentation. Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjusted for a larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts (like the Mark 3) to the beams in the high petawatt region, as seen with the Mark 27 (with assistance from outside sources). The latest version, the Mark IVa, was introduced with the Iron Man Armor Model 41, featuring a red color. * Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Rays: A modified version of the Repulsor Ray for the Model 51, capable of damaging beings that can become intangible or use phasing. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. * Tri-beam: This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. * Multibeam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. * Pentabeam: The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. * Omnibeam: Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields and targeting lasers Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Energy Blade: Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. Sonics: High-Frequency sonic signals that can be used to disorient or stun targets. Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. Hypervelocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, this can result in a complete system failure for the armor. Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Telepathic Microscopic Tasers: Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. Telepathy Inhibitor: Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Zero-point Energy Bubbles: Tony can temporarily neutralize the energy of his opponent by surrounding him/her in an zero-point energy field. This can be applied in magical beings. Neutrino Ray: A concentrated stream of sterile neutrinos that emit dark radiation, capable of counteracting radiation-based powers even against the likes of Hyperion. Key: Armor Model 8 | Armor Model 9 | Hulk Buster (Armor Model 36) | Armor Model 45 | Model Prime (Armor Model 51) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: